


Soul Bound

by JayJae



Series: The Muse selections [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Continuation, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit in later chapters, F/M, MC is still a brat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Underfell, Undertale AU, papyrus is still a tsundere, sassy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae
Summary: We've been through a lot together... Though the world isn't perfect yet it's slowly getting better. We'll be together through the worst and the best of it all...(Continuation of Mr. Fear!)





	Soul Bound

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I've finally decided to do this! I wanted to add more romantic scenes for the Mr. Fear fic, but it would kinda ruin the flow of the story. SO HERE WE ARE!!   
If you're a new reader, WELCOME! Though this is a continuation, I will try to make it so reading the fic isn't required, but there will be a few details that might go over your head if you don't. I'll try my best to avoid that though!! I would appreciate it if you do read the first fic first, but I won't make you.  
For those of you that have been waiting for this to happen, the main focus will still be on my Swapfell fic, but I will update this fic whenever I can!  
Since this is a newly established relationship, I would LOVE if you guys have any suggestions. Like, relationship sorta stuff just to see how MC and Edge would handle it. For those suggestions I don't use here, feel free to drop it in my ask on my blog on my profile!  
Now, onto the story!!!

Here we are. Myself and Papyrus... Sitting in his living room... Not. Saying. A. Word. The dork called me over, so it had to be important, right? He's just sitting on the couch, with a red tint painted across his face. Not sure what he wants, but it's obviously something that's flustered him. I can feel his Soul vibrating from here. If he doesn't say anything soon...

"We're Soul Bound." He spits out, the tint on his cheekbones glowing brighter. 

"Uh... What?" I ask, my voice unknowingly going up a pitch. Papyrus sighs and runs a hand over his skull. 

"It's... Hm... How can I describe it...?" He mumbles. "See, when you offered your Soul to me... No, wait, I should explain from the start." He clears his non-existing throat and sits up straight. "According to the Monster Courtship Handbook-"

"I thought that didn't apply to us." I point out.

"Yes, well, I thought the same. However, when you had offered your Soul to me back there in the Underground, we both have made some consistent observations. See, usually, when two monsters share a strong bond, they will offer each other their Soul. A piece of their Soul is exchanged for an equal piece of their partner's, so that in a way they carry a piece of their lover with them always. Under normal circumstances, it's a very romantic and tender moment between two individuals."

"So, what makes you think we're that? I mean, I got all my Soul back, didn't I?" I ask. Papyrus nods slowly.

"Yes... That's what I had once thought. However, when I had Checked your status, I appear to have been... Not exactly one hundred percent correct." He murmurs. "If you can, Check my status. You will understand." I'm not sure I totally follow, but I do what he suggests. I summon the little box menu and hover my hand over the 'Check' option. Information about Papyrus is displayed right before my eyes. 

_ Papyrus. Retired Royal Guardsman, still a terrifying force to be reckoned with. Soul Bounded with you.  _

"No way..." I gasp. 

"So you see..." Papyrus sighs. "The status doesn't lie, we are indeed an item. Though, I do wish there was a better way to-"

" _ I got the equivalent to a Vegas wedding?! _ " I can't believe this! I mean, it's not like I ever thought about marrying this dork, but not right now!! Things are just barely stable now! Ebott is still recovering from all the destruction that monsterkind caused! Monster Hunters are still a big deal! I mean, people are slowly opening up to monsters, but-

"Human! Calm down!" Papyrus urges. "Your Soul is radiating too much!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to take this?!" I didn't mean to yell at him, but-?! How the fuck-?! What was the appropriate reaction?! Papyrus firmly grasps my shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze.

"Human, listen to me! You shouldn't have to worry! I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus will find a solution to this! Together, we will become independent once more!" ..... Pap, I think you need to rethink what you just said. No? Okay then. "I had just thought... You would at least want to know the reasons for our sudden reactions to each other."

"What? What do you mean?" 

"Well, to begin: you have stated before that you seem more acute to my emotional state, correct?" He asks, crossing his arms over his rib cage.

"Well, yeah, but I always figured it's because I can usually figure out your tells." After traveling with the guy for a little while and the fact that we used to hate each other, one kind of learns more about the other just to piss them off even more. Initially anyway. 

"I do not have tells." He huffs. Aw, he's pouting. Cute. "That might be partially true, but even you confessed it's a little uncanny."

"True, you got me there..." I sigh. "So, what, it's a part of this Soul Bound thing?"

"Among other things." He states. "Being more in tune to the other's emotions is a part of the Soul Bound relationship. I'll have to recover my handbook eventually, but that will take time. Until then, I suppose we.... We...” His voice trails off and stares hard at the floor. 

“Well, there’s nothing that we can do about it now, so I guess we don’t think about it?” I suggest.

“Yes... That might seem to be our best option for the moment.” He nods and sighs. “However, it is nice to know these things. At least we don’t have to continue with these guessing games.” That’s true. It was driving me crazy not knowing, but I guess it’s not the worst thing? Now that I think of it, it’s weirdly comforting knowing that Papyrus has something of mine at all times. Even if we don’t work out as a couple and we part ways, I like to think we’d still be friends. We both went through so much together...

“Still love ya, you big dork.” I giggle. A bright red blush glows on his face as he shoots his gaze at me.

“What brought this on?” He grumbles. 

“I was just thinking how special you are to me. You know I don’t regret giving you my Soul, right?” He mumbles a complaint under his breath and wraps his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap.

“Here I believed I was the hopeless romantic.” He huffed, yet to me it almost sounded endearing. He gently traces shapes against my back. Damn, he’s super boney and it hurts sitting on his lap, but at the same time I don’t want to move. I gently lay my head against his rib cage, feeling the gentle thrum of his Soul. We’ve been dating only a couple months, but we haven’t figured out how to kiss yet. I mean... He doesn’t have lips. Then again, he can talk just fine and lips help with speech, right? Or... Am I thinking too much about this?

“Hey Pap?” I speak up, sitting up slowly. He tilts his head to the side, watching me. He hums a response and I just... Dammit, why are you looking at me like that? Like I’m your whole world and everything in it is so precious to you? I’m not that special, just someone who... Okay, I can do magic, so I guess that makes me sorta special.    
Without thinking, I just... Sorta... Kiss him. It’s almost like kissing a smooth rock. It lasted only a moment, but his face.  _ Priceless. _ His entire skull is as red as a tomato and the lights in his eyes have gone out. 

“You doing okay there, Cuddles?” I giggle. I feel my face getting hot too, dammit, but it’s not nearly as red as his skull. His jaw is clenched and I swear I can hear his Soul just screaming. 

“Y... You...” He murmurs. “You did that on purpose...” What? Of course I did that on purpose! It’s a kiss! He stands up, keeping me in his arms. My heart skips a beat and the light in his eyes return. “I refuse to be outwitted.” 

“Is this your idea of foreplay?” I grin. Papyrus growls softly. 

“You little brat...” Despite the growling, his voice still has an endearing tone to it. Okay, if he wants me to be a brat, I can be bratty.

“Can’t steal back a kiss if ya don’t have lips, hmmmm~?” I purr. He growls again and presses me to his chest. 

“If you’re going to continue to act like a brat, I’ll show you where a brat’s place is.” His voice gets low, husky, sending chills down my spine. Then something... Soft presses against my lips. It’s not lips, but I was too much in shock to fully notice what it was. It was long and wet, like a tongue, only it didn’t look exactly like a tongue. It was translucent, tinged in red - his magic - and it snakes out within the void behind his sharp teeth. He licks slowly against my lips, leaving a tingling sensation behind. His tongue slowly slithers back behind his teeth and he stares me down. My legs suddenly feel very week and-

“Whoa, did I come in at a bad time?”  **Dammit Sans** . Papyrus sighs and carefully places me down on the floor again. Great, the smug bastard can see my bright red face now. 

“Sans, what are you doing back so early?” Papyrus demands.

“Look, I can leave you two if you need. I can go mooch off of Undyne.” Sans chuckles. Papyrus glares at him.

“ _ Sans. _ ” He growls. Sans rolls his eye lights and shrugs. 

“Look, I didn’t get the job, okay? Thought I’d go fuck off for a bit before coming back. That a crime?” He huffs. 

“What did you even say at the interview?!” Papyrus’ Soul flares up and the air around him grows warmer. 

“Hey, it ain’t my fault! They just found another guy! That’s it! They don’t need monsters.” Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets and averts his gaze. “Tch... Didn’t think I had a chance anyway. Barely anyone is hiring monsters...” The air around Papyrus cools and his Soul returns to it’s normal thrum.

“Sans...” He sighs. “Alright. I understand. Next time, do not worry and come back home if it happens again.” Sans just nods.

“You gonna be okay?” I ask. He nods again.

“Yeah... I’ll just be up in my room if ya need me. Or, y’know, don’t need me. Whatever.” His trademark, smug-ass grin comes back and I know why, you little bastard. “See ya two lovebirds later.” With a wink, he vanished before our eyes, up to his room. Papyrus sighs and runs a hand over his skull. 

“I hope we find some work here soon. I’m not sure how long I can stay in this house doing nothing be clean and re-cleaning this place top to bottom.” He mumbles. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” I assure. “We’ve been through worse, we can get through this.” He nods and kneels to my level. Goddamn, why did he have to be so tall? He takes my hands into mine, running his thumbs over my knuckles.

“I believe you... Though I admit, trying to live on the surface peacefully is much harder than I expected, I am glad that you are still with me. Without your support I’m not sure how I would stay sane...” He presses his teeth against my knuckles.  _ Dammit that’s so cute and sweet, ugh! You’re tough and scary, how can you be this adorable?! _ It’s unfair is what it is. “For that, I adore and appreciate your company, my love.” How am I supposed to respond to that? It’s ridiculously cheesy and romantic, but I know he means every word he says. 

“God, I love you...” I sigh. It’s the only words I can think of at this very moment. He smiles and gets back onto his feet.

“I love you too. Now, shall we make dinner plans for the evening? Or have you made plans already?”


End file.
